1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to trigger sprayers, and more particularly to rotating nozzles and locking devices for trigger sprayers.
2. State of the Art
Many of the known trigger actuated pump sprayers, or trigger sprayers, have a pump body of a molded thermoplastic material which includes a pump cylinder for the reception of a reciprocal pump piston which together therewith defines a variable volume pump chamber. The pump body includes an inlet passage leading to the pump chamber and a discharge barrel defining a discharge passage leading from the pump chamber and terminating in a nozzle on which a nozzle cap is mounted having a discharge orifice. A trigger lever is pivotally mounted to the pump body for actuating the pump piston upon a squeezing of the trigger, and a container closure cap is coupled to the pump body for mounting it to a container of liquid to be dispensed.
In addition, many small trigger sprayers, also known as mini-triggers, may include a removable locking clip positioned on the trigger sprayer to inhibit activation of the trigger sprayer until such locking clip is removed. Such locking clips are well known in the industry and are included with many trigger sprayers to prevent inadvertent activation of the trigger sprayer during shipping. Some users also retain the locking clips to prevent activation of the trigger sprayer when not in use. However, such locking clips are small and, because they are removable, can be easily lost or they may fall off, effectively removing the ability to prevent the trigger sprayer from being activated.
Many trigger sprayers, and especially mini-triggers, are used to dispense materials such as suntan lotion, insect repellant, and the like, which are preferably sprayed toward or on the user. The nozzle of a trigger sprayer usually directs the output of the trigger sprayer in a particular direction, for example, “straight ahead”, that is, in a direction opposite the motion of the trigger. Thus, in order to apply a material such as suntan lotion, insect repellant, or the like to the body of a user, the user must angle the trigger sprayer during activation towards the desired delivery path. In doing so, the angling of the trigger sprayer may be very un-ergonomic and may even be impossible; requiring a user to change hands or have someone else use the trigger sprayer to apply the material to their body.
Therefore, it may be advantageous to have a trigger sprayer whose nozzle may be directed toward and discharge its output in a direction other than opposite from the motion of the trigger. It may be also be desirable to provide a trigger sprayer with a nozzle configured to be positioned in an orientation other than directly away from the trigger motion. It may further be desirable to provide a trigger sprayer with a nozzle configured to be positioned in a number of different orientations. It may also be desirable to provide a locking mechanism that is integral to the trigger sprayer such that a user may lock or un-lock the trigger sprayer as desired.